


Beyond Words: 5. A Locked Soul

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Beyond Words' (Series 3) [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Beyond Words: 5. A Locked Soul

**“Beyond Words: 5. A Locked Soul" Gen Merlin (Modern AU)**  
Word Prompt: Crestfallen  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU

 **A Locked Soul**  
Merlin had never felt this discouraged in his life. It seemed as though all the wind had been knocked out of him.

No one knew who he truly was not even in this lifetime. He kept a part of himself locked away even from him.

He was crestfallen and alone. It seemed he was destined to always be alone. Sitting in the place he had lost Arthur made it all too real for him.

He wiped his tears and looked out over the water. He had been there for hours but it only seemed like minutes.

The cloudy day had turned into a gloomy night. 


End file.
